


Compassion

by ErtiaLedo



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types, Batman Begins
Genre: Batman Begins - Freeform, Bruce made a promise, Doing the Right Thing, Gen, Pre-Batman - Freeform, Present Tense, Ra's al Ghul - Freeform, Temptation, compassion - Freeform, no killing, vow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 04:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13159014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErtiaLedo/pseuds/ErtiaLedo
Summary: Begins. Compassion separates him from the criminals. Bruce must remember that, even when the urge to kill overwhelms. Drabble.





	Compassion

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like writing what Bruce feels when there is the temptation of breaking his vow never to kill.

Ducard offers the chance to become a _true_ symbol of justice; all Bruce has to do is take a life. It is not of an innocent man – the figure kneeling before them, begging for mercy, is a murderer. The blade resting in Wayne’s hands feels good, an extension of his being.

But the way something is used dictates its morality. He cannot fulfil his master’s request, having made a vow never to kill; he cannot truly fall into the darkness of those he will oppose.

The blade rests against the convict’s neck. It is too easy, but, more importantly, is far too tempting to end a life. So easy to press force into a strike, extinguish all the man is and will ever be. Henri spoke of the world’s workings, and this does make sense. But Bruce cannot become his enemy entirely. There must be a shaft of light in his night, which will keep him distanced from the criminals.

It is compassion. This must exist if he is to succeed.

_“Your enemy will not show the same compassion.”_

_“It separates us from them.”_

Mercy will cost Wayne, as it has undoubtedly done for others; he knows this, but still cannot give into temptation.

When that day comes, he will be a Knight no more.


End file.
